In Sickness and Health
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Jenny sends Ziva on an undercover mission. Back at Headquarters the package Ziva is sent to retrieve explodes and a white powder is issued. Will Ziva and Jenny survive the mystery powder? Rated T just for saftey. McABBY, TIVA, JIBBS!
1. Chapter 1

**In sickness and in health**

Gibbs strode into the bullpen, coffee in hand. He saw Tony lounging back on his chair, playing, most likely, Tetris. McGee was typing away quickly on his computer. _Properly playing that elf lord game, _Gibbs thought. He sat down at his desk and looked over to Ziva's desk. He was surprised that she was not there.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped. Tony fumbled with his phone and quickly sat up.

"yeah boss?" Tony asked.

"Where is, David?" Gibbs asked. Tony glanced up at her desk.

"I'm not sure, Boss," Tony said looking a bit nervous.

"McGee?" Gibbs said. McGee looked up from computer.

"Yeah, boss?" McGee asked.

"Do you know where is, David, is?" Gibbs said, resiting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I-er-dunno boss," McGee said, looking over Ziva's desk, hoping that she would be sitting there.

"Have you called her yet," Gibbs asked.

"er," McGee said. Neither Tony or McGee moved."Well, call her," Gibbs yelled. Tony and McGee quickly scrambled to pick up the phones and begun to dial.

"There will be no need to call, Tony and McGee," floated down a female voice into the bullpen. Tony and McGee slowly turned around, putting their phones backing their cradles.

"why not, Director Sheppard?" Gibbs said, coming round the other side of his desk and looking up.

"Because, Ziva, is doing an undercover mission for me and should be back any moment now," Jenny said. Their voices had risen, due to the distance between them and some people were looking at them.

"Ziva's what?" Gibbs yelled. Many people looked up.

"Agent, Gibbs. We are not having this conversation like this," Jenny said. Gibbs looked as if he wanted to yell something back but just the elevator dinged. McGee, Tony and Gibbs all turned. Tony's and McGee's mouth's open. It was Ziva. She had her hair down in curls and pulled off to one side with a flower in her hair. She was wearing a purple dress that was backless and had long slits that showed off her thighs. Gibbs had to admit too that Ziva did look stunning . She walked passed them and quickly glanced at Gibbs. Tony eyes followed Ziva with every move she made.

"Wow," murmured McGee and Gibbs head slapped the both.

"Thank you, boss," Tony winced.

Ziva walked up the stairs to where Jenny was standing. She was smiling as Ziva reached her. She embraced her and looked her over.

"You did a really good job, Ziva. I'm proud of you," Jenny said warmly. This momentarily stumped Ziva. _Jenny was proud of her? Nobody had ever said that they were proud of Ziva David._

"_Thank you, Jenny," Ziva said, smiling._

"_You got it, yes?" Jenny asked. Ziva smiled._

'_I would not of come back without it," Ziva said. Jenny beamed and Ziva handed her a package. It was small and was shaped like a USB stick. Jenny looked it over and Ziva stood close, looking too. Suddenly, Ziva saw a small flashing light._

"_Jenny, no," Ziva cried. She grabbed the USB and pushed Jenny away. Ziva took several steps away from Jenny and then it happened._

_Gibbs watched as Jenny and Ziva talked. Ziva handed Jenny something small and they looked it over._

"_Jenny, no," Ziva suddenly cried. Gibbs eyes widened. Ziva grabbed the package, pushed Jenny and took several steps away before anything happened. Suddenly the thing that Ziva was holding exploded, clouding Ziva in a white dust. Jenny looked horrified and Gibbs stood up on his desk. He whistled loudly._

"_Everybody, a white powder has just come out of a package," Gibbs said. "Everyone move to the exists"._

_Everyone got up and started to walk towards the exits. Jenny and Ziva stood still. Tony was already dialing his phone to call the biohazard team. Gibbs watched as Jenny got up._

"_Ziva, are you up with protocol?" Gibbs yelled up to them. Ziva rolled her eyes but nodded._

"_Hurry up and get to the showers, Jenny and Ziva," Gibbs yelled and they quickly moved down the stairs. Gibbs, Tony, McGee were already moving towards the exits. They caught one last glimpse of the women before they too left._


	2. Scrubbing hard

**Chapter two**

**Jenny and Ziva discarded their clothes and they were burnt. Then they headed to the showers. They stood in a cubical next to each other.**

"**It's a shame we have to burn out clothes," Ziva said conversationally. "I really liked that dress". Jenny laughed.**

"**Your telling me! That outfit cost me a lot and they were my favorite pair of shoes," Jenny said and Ziva laughed. They lathered themselves with soap, scrubbing their bodies to an inch of their lives. Jenny thoughts couldn't help but drift to Gibbs and she blushed, glade that Ziva could not see her. What Jenny didn't know that Ziva's thoughts had drifted to Tony. She needed to distract herself.**

"**I don't think I have scrubbed myself like this since, well, ever," Ziva said. Jenny grinned.**

"**Me either," Jenny replied. Then she became serious. "I can't believe that I didn't check for any time related bomb on it".**

"**Jenny, it was not your fault. I didn't realize either," Ziva said.**

"**yes you did," Jenny said.**

"**Yes, when it was to late," Ziva reminded her.**

"**How much did you inhale, Ziva?" Jenny asked. Ziva was quiet.**

"**I don't know," Ziva replied after a while.**

**It was another ten minuets before they came out of the showers and were taken to autopsy. Ducky and palmer were there, wearing their protective gear. Ziva and Jenny were now wearing full body overalls with NCIS imprinted on them, their hair still wet from the showers. Ducky looked of the director and Jimmy looked over Ziva, much to her displeasure. **

"**Stop stuttering, Palmer, and get on with it," Ziva snapped impatiently once Palmer had started talking to her and making inappropriate jokes. Ducky was done with the director and relieved Palmer and looked of Ziva again.**

"**I heard you were the one who inhaled the powder?" Ducky said. **

"**Yes," Ziva said.**

"**Abby is running it through her computer and it has been taken to Norfolk to be tested," Ducky explained to them both. "We should find out soon enough what you have".**

**As soon as he had finished the plasma came to life. Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Tony were all in Abby's lab. The all seemed anxious.**

"**Director, Ziva! Are you OK? Of course you not OK. Your down in autopsy because of some stupid powder that could potentially kill you and-" Abby began to ramble.**

"**Abby," Jenny said loudly, cutting her off.**

"**Sorry," Abby apologized. "I'm running the powder and so far not hits yet-" Abby started and her computer begun beeping.**

"**Until know," Abby said, moving to her computer. "It looks like a combination of things. Hmm, I don't know what it is. It's got a mixture of hallucinates, poisons and numerous other things," Abby said, looking fearful. **

**Ziva's head snapped up. Hallucinates, poisons?**

"**O no," Ziva gasped. Everyone looked to her. She quickly got up and pushed Ducky towards the door.**

"**Ziva? What are you doing?" Ducky cried. She grabbed Palmer too and threw them out the door, then she locked it up tight from the inside.**

"**Get up to Abby's lab," Ziva said. Ziva begun to pace, muttering to herself in Hebrew. Everyone watched her.**

"**Ziva, what is going on?" Gibbs demanded but Ziva ignored him, still muttering to herself. A few minuets later they were joined by Palmer and Ducky.**

"**Can I ask you why you made me leave autopsy, Ziva?" Ducky asked.**

"**Because, I have heard of this before," Ziva explained. Everyone looked at her. "It had been used in Mossad before. I have seen it used before. It is a mix of different drugs," Ziva said. Abby's computer started beeping again.**

"**She's right. The effects of some of these drugs," Abby said, going pale. She looked fearfully towards the director and Ziva.**


	3. Results

**Chapter three**

"You have seen this before," Gibbs demanding.

"Yes. It's a useful torture technique and for those who have betrayed their country," Ziva said.

"Do you know what the symptoms are?" Ducky asked. Ziva nodded. Nobody said anything.

"Well, what are they?" Gibbs yelled. Jenny jumped slightly as Gibbs harsh voice. She noticed how Ziva didn't jump at all.

"It will start with coughing, possibly enough to bring up blood and then vomiting," Ziva started.

"Well, that doesn't sound to bad," Tony said and Gibbs slapped his head.

"Then the hallucinations will start. Then the poison will seep into the veins," Ziva said. Jenny's head snapped to Ziva.

"Then death".

Everyone was silent.

"I do not know if it catch able or not, that is why you, Ducky and Palmer had to leave," Ziva said, sitting down next to Jenny. "Jenny and I have already been in contact with the powder,"

"And you can get it by inhaling it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but it only affects some people, not everyone," Ziva said. "It has been altered so that it affects only certain people," Ziva explained. "It may not affect, Jenny, or I at all."

"Or it was altered to kill you both," Gibbs said plainly.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Jenny said sarcastically.

"Do you know the cure?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Jenny.

"No," Ziva said.

Gibbs insides were frozen. He could not lose Jenny or Ziva. Ziva had grown on him and the though of losing her was too much. And Jenny? If he lost Jenny he did not think he could survive. He loved her.

"Abby, I want to you to find out if this thing has a cure. McGee, help her," Gibbs ordered and both quickly started typing away on their computers.

"Don't worry, we are going to find a cure," Gibbs told Jenny and Ziva.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva and Jenny said. Gibbs and Jenny stared at each other for a while, communicating silently with each other.

_2 hours later_

_Abby's computer started beeping again. Tony and Gibbs moved away form the screen and moved towards the computer. Ziva and Jenny were talking quietly. Gibbs and Tony couldn't hear them._

"_Ha ha! I knew my little baby wouldn't let me down!" Abby cried, punching the air._

"_What have you got? Abby?" Gibbs asked._

"_It looks like this bug has a cure," Abby said, grinning. "It's in the blood. The bug has been altered to a persons DNA. From a blood sample, the cure can be made," Abby said._

"_All we have to do is wait and see who is infected," Gibbs said solemnly._

_They didn't have to wait long._

_Abby's computer started beeping the same time Ziva started coughing. Tony, McGee, Abby and Gibbs all moved to the screen looking into autopsy. Ziva's coughing sounded rough and was coming form deep in her chest. Jenny was rubbing her back in a sort of motherly way while Ziva coughed. She moved her hands to face and coughed up some phlegm._

"_Disgusting," Ziva gasped, her throat sore. She looked into her hands. Jenny looked to Ziva. There was blood in her hands_

"_Gibbs," Ducky said. Gibbs turned. He looked pale and sad._

"_The results came back," Ducky said._

"_And?" Gibbs asked, afraid of the answer._

"_Jenny, was not infected," Ducky said. Ziva started coughing again._

"_But, Ziva, was."_


	4. Is there a cure?

**Chapter four**

**Ziva thought her throat was on fire. It burnt and it felt like sandpaper was ripping her throat up. Jenny was rubbing her back in a motherly way, something Ziva was not used to. She stopped coughing and saw Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky all looking worried.**

"**I am infected, yes?" Ziva asked them. **

"**I'm afraid you are, dear," Ducky said sadly. Ziva sat up straighter and puffed out her chest. She did not want them to feel sorry for her.**

"**And me?" Jenny asked them quietly.**

"**You aren't, Jenny. You are free to come out," Ducky said. Jenny looked to Ziva.**

"**I'm staying," Jenny said, her jaw locking.**

"**Don't be stupid, Jen. Ziva, can still infect you," Gibbs snapped.**

"**No, she can't," Abby said. "It looks like it was altered to affect, Ziva's, DNA".**

"**I'm staying here, Agent Gibbs," Jenny said in a final tone.**

"**We are coming too," Tony said.**

"**No. It could still infect you. All of you," Ziva said. "Jenny has already made contact with this bug. She cannot be harmed, but you could still be".**

**Ziva started coughing again, a loud hacking cough. Tony was cringing on the inside. He wanted to be down there, comforting Ziva and to be the one to look after her.**

**Jenny was looking pale and was scared for Ziva. She remember her mission in Cairo when Ziva had saved her. Jenny had been beaten and her whole body bruised. Ziva had come out without a scratch. Now, Ziva was the one who was sick.**

"**Ducky, do we know how far apart the symptoms are?" Gibbs asked quietly.**

"**No, it is impossible to tell. It would be different for every person," Ducky said. Ziva started coughing again.**

"**We need the cure," Gibbs said. Ducky turned back to the screen.**

"**We are going to need a blood sample," Ducky said to them. Jenny looked to Ziva. "There is a needle in my bag".**

**Jenny moved towards Ducky's bag and begun sifting through it. She found a needle and moved back to Ziva.**

"**Do you know how to withdraw blood, Jenny?" Ducky asked.**

"**yes," Jenny said. Jenny bit her lip. Ziva rolled up the sleeve of her left arm. Jenny tied a glove around the top of her arm to make the blood pool. Jenny pushed through the needle through Ziva's arm and into the vein. She undid the glove and let the blood fill the vile. Once full, she took it out and stopped the bleeding. As soon as the needle was out of Ziva a wave of nausea hit her.**

**Jenny watched her pale.**

"**Ziva?" Jenny asked. Ziva stood up and moved to the basin where she promptly threw up. Jenny put the blood sample in an evidence bag and sealed it up.**

"**Jenny, go to the elevator," Ducky said. Jenny looked to Ziva who was still vomiting and moved towards the elevator. She waited and wasn't surprised to see Gibbs standing there. Jenny handed him the sample. She had to get back and see how Ziva was.**

"**You OK, Jen?" Gibbs asked. Jenny looked up into his eyes.**

"**I'm fine, Jethro," Jenny said. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder. Gently his lips touched hers. Jenny was momentarily stunned. Gibbs pulled back and got back into the elevator.**

"**She'll be OK, Jen. I promise," Gibbs said as the doors closed. Jenny hurried back into autopsy and helped Ziva on to one of the tables.**

"**Thank you, Jenny," Ziva said with a slight cough. She breathed deeply and smiled.**

"**You're going to be OK, Ziva," Jenny said, stroking her hair. Ziva didn't say anything. She was to stunned with the motherly way that Jenny was touching her. Never had she been looked after when she was sick. Her father always pushed her. She never stopped training when she had a cold or was feeling miserable. Never. Her mother had died when Ziva was young so she had forgotten what it felt to have a mother look after you. "Jenny?" Ziva said.**

"**Yes?" Jenny said. "Call Michael," Ziva said before she drifted of to sleep.**


	5. The next stage of the virus

**Chapter five**

"Who is Michael?" Gibbs asked.

"I think he is a Mossad officer who is here in the US," Jenny said. She had moved away from Ziva to let her sleep.

"Do you have the number?" Gibbs asked. Jenny nodded and gave it to him.

"DiNozzo, call this guy and see if he knows what the cure is," Gibbs said and Tony quickly went to a phone.

"How is she doing, Jenny?" Ducky asked, peering over his glasses. He looked tried and older. Jenny looked over her shoulder towards Ziva. She was asleep at the moment, but Jenny didn't think it would last long.

"I don't know," Jenny finally answered. She ran a hand through her fingers, pulling it out of her face. Jenny spun as she heard Ziva groan. Ziva got up and quickly headed to the basin. Jenny followed and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Gibbs, this, Michael, guy knows about the virus," Tony said, coming towards Gibbs. He was sidetracked as he saw Ziva bent over the basin. He hated seeing her like this and the thought of losing her. Tony loved her.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped.

"Sorry boss. Anyway, I'm sending him over a sample of, Ziva's, blood. He knows how to get the cure for her," Tony said with a grin.

"How long?" Gibbs asked. Tony's smile faltered.

"A couple of hours," Tony said. Gibbs turned his attention back to the screen. Ziva was sitting up on the autopsy table with Jenny next to her.

Ziva sighed. The nausea had faded. She guessed she was on to the next stage of the virus.

"How are you feeling, Ziva?" Jenny asked, looking concerned.

"Better. The nausea is going. Other than that I'm fine," Ziva said.

Ziva heard a giggle. Her head snapped up.

"Sure, Ziva," said a young girl. She looked like Ziva but younger. "You know dad isn't here. You don't have to lie anymore".

Ziva swallowed.

Everyone watched her.

"Ziva? What is it?" Jenny asked.

"I think I'm at the next stage of this virus," Ziva said. Gibbs watched her face. It showed no emotion. Jenny noticed this too.

"You can stop be brave you know," said the young girl again.

"Tali," Ziva said, rolling her eyes.

"Tali?" McGee asked.

"It's her sister. She was killed by a suicide bomber when she was sixteen," Tony answered. McGee looked to Tony. _How did he know that? McGee thought. _

"_She is seeing her dead sister?" Abby asked. "That's so sad"._

"_Come on, Ziva. Don't act so tough," Tali said, coming forward and touching Ziva's knee. Ziva flinched._

"_What, don't you miss me?" Tali asked with a small laugh._

"_Of course I miss you," Ziva said. "How could I not"._

_Tali beamed and Ziva smiled._

"_Tell them how you are really feeling, Ziva," Tali said, sitting down next to Ziva. Ziva jumped up and started pacing._

"_I am fine, Tali! Stop telling me otherwise," Ziva snapped. Ziva looked to her. She sighed._

"_I am sorry," Ziva said, moving back to her. She stroked her cheek._

"_I know you are trying to help," Ziva whispered. Tali grinned._


	6. Tali

**Chapter six**

They watched in awe as Ziva talked to herself. It was amazing. Tony never thought to see the day where he would see Ziva David talk to herself.

"O dear, she has started hallucinating," Ducky said. Gibbs watched. He feared who Ziva would hallucinate next.

"This is so sad," Abby said. She looked on the verge of tears.

"It's OK, Abby," McGee said and pulled her into a hug.

Jenny was shocked. She never thought she would see Ziva like this.

"Tali, meet, Jenny. She is a very good friend of mine," Ziva said, turning to Jenny, smiling brightly. Jenny had never seen Ziva look so happy. It hurt to see her like this. Ziva had lost so much family, enough for all her team.

"Hello, Tali," Jenny said, smiling.

Tali giggled.

"She is nice. She can't even see me and is saying hello," Tali said and she laughed again. Ziva joined in.

"I must look like an idiot, yes?" Ziva said to Jenny, still smiling. Jenny laughed.

"only a little," Jenny smiled. Ziva grinned.

"Ziva," Tali said and Ziva looked to her. "Will you sing for me?"

"No," Ziva said, shaking her head.

"Come on, Zee. You haven't sung since I died. I miss it," Tali whined.

"No," said with a laugh.

"Please. I miss it. I want to hear you sing again," Tali whined. "For me?"

Ziva huffed.

"Fine, for you," Ziva said. Tali grinned and spun around. Ziva laughed and Tali waited.

Everyone watched in silence as Ziva spoke to herself. They were wondering what she would do next. They were all shocked when she begun to sing. It wasn't in English, but Hebrew. Her voice was stunning and beautiful. It sounded like a lullaby. Soft and sweet. Nobody had ever heard Ziva sing and they wondered why she didn't often.

Ziva watched as Tali swung to the rhythm of the lullaby. Ziva smiled as she watched her sister. She missed this. She sung to her sister every night when she put her to bed. But once she died, Ziva sung no more. Her father did not have time for her and she lost the will to. She only sung for her sister. Ziva carried out the last few notes and everything fell silent.

"Ahh, so beautiful," Tali said. "It's the best sound in the world".

"_Just like mother?" _Ziva asked. She did not notice that she switched to Hebrew.

"Just like mother, Ziva," Tali said. "I can always hear you, Ziva. Sing more often for me. I miss the sound. It always makes me feel peaceful,"

"I will try," Ziva said, with a small smile.

"I love you, Ziva," Tali said.

"Did it hurt?" Ziva asked. Tali smiled.

"No. You were my last thought though," Tali said with a small smile.

Everyone watched a small tear trickle down Ziva's cheek.

"And you will be mine," Ziva said.

"I love you, Ziva," Tali said.

"_I love you, Tali," Ziva said. She watched as Tali grin and begin to walk away and she faded from view._


	7. Ari

**Chapter seven**

"I must look, reparrted, yes?" Ziva said.

"Retarded, Ziva. And yeah, a little," Tony corrected her. He could joke on the outside but on the inside it was killing him. He realized how much he did not know about Ziva and how much he wanted to find out everything about her. He wanted her to be his. Ziva was now lying down. Jenny was looking her over. Ziva coughed loudly and rough again. They watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"This is horrible," Abby moaned.

"Are you OK, Jen?" Gibbs asked. Jenny sighed.

"I don't know," Jenny said. "It's so weird seeing her like this".

Everyone silently agreed.

Ziva slowly opened her eyes.

"I have never seen you sleep on the job, Ziva," came a male voice. Ziva sat up and saw Ari standing next to her. Her eyes went wide.

"Our father would be disappointed in you," Ari said, with a small smile.

"Ari?" Ziva said.

Everyone's heads snapped up.

"Did she just say, Ari?" Tony said. Gibbs ignored him and was looking intently at Ziva.

Ziva watched as Ari got up and walked around the Autopsy room.

"Did you know, it was here that I shot, Gerald in the shoulder?" Ari asked Ziva.

"No," Ziva answered.

"And it was here that I first saw, Special Agent Kate Todd?" Ari continued.

"No," Ziva said again.

"And this is where I shot Agent Gibbs," Ari continued on.

Ziva looked up to Gibbs.

"He shot you?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, he did," Gibbs said. "I shot him too,"

Ziva smiled.

"_You were wearing a bullet proof vest, yes?" _Ziva said in Hebrew. Ari laughed loudly.

"So smart, Ziva," Ari said, extending his arm to her. Ziva looked at it.

"Come dance with me, Ziva," Ari said. Slowly, Ziva got up and put one hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his.

The other watched as Ziva begun to dance with an invisible partner.

"She's dancing with, Ari," Jenny said. She was confused.

"How can she be dancing with that, murderer?" Abby said, suddenly angry. Gibbs watched sadly.

"You are still a good dancer, Ziva," Ari said, spinning her around the room.

"Why are you not angry with me?" Ziva asked, looking into his eyes.

"You did the world a favor, Ziva," Ari said, as he spun her out. "Our father created a monster. I would of continued on to kill. I am proud of what you did. I was worried that you would become like our father but I was wrong," Ari said and he spun Ziva back in.

"_But I killed you," Ziva cried and then she broke down crying._

_Everyone watched stunned as Ziva begun to cry. No one had every seen her cry before, except Gibbs._

_They all watched as she talked in Hebrew. Only Gibbs had any idea what she was saying._

"_Ari-," Ziva begun, but Ari cut her off._

"_You have nothing to fear, Ziva," Ari said and he pulled her into a hug. "I am proud to be called you half brother, Ziva. I love you," Ari said. Ziva watched as he walked away from her. She sobbed harder as she disappeared from her life again._


	8. Mother

**Chapter eight**

Jenny watched sadly as Ziva sat next to her. Jenny had rushed over to comfort Ziva even though she had no idea what Ziva was crying about. Ziva had finally stopped crying. It seemed that she had forgotten that everyone was watching her. Her face showed nothing and so did her eyes.

"Do you know what happened, boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Maybe they were lovers," Abby suggested.

"He was her brother, Abby," Gibbs said, looking back to the screen.

"Brother?" McGee said, looking to Abby and Tony. They both looked as shocked as he felt.

Ziva sat still, not moving an inch.

"Is she asleep?" Ducky asked Jenny. Jenny looked at Ziva's face.

"She's awake," Jenny said. Ziva hadn't moved an inch in the last hour.

"How can anyone sit that still?" Tony wondered. Nobody answered. They were all to depressed.

"Ziva?" came a soft voice. Ziva looked up at the unexpected voice. Her eyes went wide. Every one watched in fear.

"My, baby," the women said and she walked to Ziva.

"Mama?" Ziva asked, disbelieving. Everyone was watching silently. How much family had Ziva lost?

"Ziva, my darling," her mother said. Ziva stood.

"Mama, I have missed you," Ziva said.

"I am always with you, Ziva," Her mother said. Ziva shook her head.

"Then why do I feel so alone?" Ziva whispered. Abby was bawling and Jenny had tears running down her cheeks.

"Tell me about your team?" Ziva's mother asked.

"My team?" Ziva asked and her mother nodded. "Well, there is, Jenny. She is the nicest, loveliest women I have ever met. So sweet and gentle, but tough and determined. Independent. She has been a good friend to me. Somewhat like a mother to me," Ziva said, smiling. "She said she was proud of me," Ziva said, laughing. Every watched silently. "She was proud of me. She said that. No one has ever been proud of, Ziva David. _No one has ever said they were proud. Who would be? I am nothing but a assassin," _Ziva finished in Hebrew and she flinched at her own words.

"There is also, Ducky. Such a wonderful man. Like my grandfather. So much like my grandfather. Always telling stories. His stories mean so much to me. I love him. He is always good to mewhen I'm not sure I deserve it," Ziva said thoughtfully. A tear ran down Ducky's cheek.

"Then there is, Abby. I did not like, Abby when I first came. So full of energy and life. She reminded me to much of, Tali. I could not bare it. But she grew on me and she is like another sister to me. I love her with all my heart. _So happy and full of life. _I do not understand why everyone call her energizer, Abby?" Ziva said. Abby was howling into McGee's shoulder.

"There is, McGee. So sweet. Like a brother. Very smart and very talented. A kind soul. I know he has a ... Thing for, Abby, yes?" Ziva asked, confused. Everyone chuckled softly.

"I think so, yes," Ziva's mother said.

"Yes, they belong together," Ziva continued. "_I wish that perhaps, Ari, could be like, McGee"._

"Then there is, Tony," Ziva sighed and smiled. "He is very annoying sometimes, yes. Always quoting movies, chasing women, always telling jokes. But it is also funny and they way he is and it would not be, Tony, without them. He is very talented at his job. Handsome too, yes. _I love him. Always have and always will. He is my partner my _soul mate, yes." Ziva said.

Jenny smiled. She understood what Ziva said in Hebrew. She had said she loved Tony. She looked to Tony who had tears crawling down his cheek.

"And lastly there is, Gibbs. Strong, determined, skillful, independent, talented. So many words to describe him. I would be lost without him. I shiver to think what would of happened with, Ari. Gibb's doesn't understand what it meant to me, to bring me into his team. To accept me. Everything I did in Israel, training at the age of five to become a Mossad Officer, doing those suicide missions for my farther. Everything I did was to please him. My farther. But since coming to, America. I strive to do my best for, Gibb's. I want him to be proud of me. _I want to make, Gibb's, proud, to make him see that I am not some cold hard bitch. _," Ziva said, breathing deeply. No one had ever heard Ziva speak with such emotion.

"In Mossad, family means nothing. My farther has left me to die many times. But, Gibb's? He would never leave your partner behind. He would save me, has saved me. He is a farther to me. He is what a farther should be," Ziva said. A tear trickled down Gibb's face. He had know idea this was how Ziva felt.

"I have never known what family meant. I was just born to become a Mossad Officer. But NCIS had become my family and I finally understand what it means," Ziva said smiling.

She continued to ramble on in Hebrew to her 'mother'.

"It is time for me to leave, Ziva," her mother said. Tears fell down Ziva's cheek.

"do you have to?" Ziva sniffed. Her mother nodded. She placed a kiss on each her cheeks and left. Ziva felt more alone then ever, a tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.


	9. Farther

_**I haven't put any disclaimers. I do not own NCIS!!!! This is just my idea and nothing else!! I hope you have all enjoyed it so far!!! thank you for your reviews!!!!! Just incase you hadn't guessed. Italics mean she is speaking in Hebrew!!!**_

**Chapter nine**

**Jenny watched Ziva closely. Ziva was now lying down on one of the autopsy tables and was deathly pale. Jenny stroked her hair in a motherly way. She felt sorry for Ziva. She had lost so much family and seeing them again. It must be horrible for her.**

**Jenny looked up to the plasma, her eyes locking on Gibbs. They were before worried for Ziva and it was evident in their eyes. Jenny knew that there was more to the Ari situation than Gibbs was letting on.**

"**Boss, Michel is here," Tony said, breathless. A man stood behind him. He had grey hair and it was longer than Gibbs. His face was thin and tired looking. He was dressed in a light brown suite.**

"**Do you have the cure?" Gibbs asked, striding forward. Michel held out a small vile.**

"**This is it. I cannot guarantee that it will work or if there will be side effects," Michel said and Gibbs looked piss. "It depends how far along the virus is".**

**Gibbs grabbed the vile out of Michel's hands and headed towards the elevator.**

**Jenny met him at the doors. He quickly pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.**

"**You're doing great," Gibbs said to her. A small tear ran down Jenny's cheek. She nodded, not trusting her voice. Gibbs reliantly got back in the elevator and his last glimpse was of Jenny hurrying back into autopsy.**

**When Gibbs was back in Abby's lab he found Ducky directing Jenny what to do and saw that Michel was still there.**

"**Jenny, put the substance in a syringe," Ducky said. "there should be one in my bag".**

**Jenny searched through Ducky's medical bag and pulled out a syringe. She filled it and checked for no bubbles.**

"**You must inject it into her heart," Michel said. "so that the virus does not affect her heart and then the heart can pump around the blood while releasing the cure into her blood stream,"**

**Everyone turned to him, but his eyes were on Ziva.**

*****

**Ziva breathed deeply and she sensed someone looking over her. Her eyes snapped open and she saw her farther.**

"**Abba?" Ziva breathed. She immediately sat up, jumped to her feet and stood straight and very still.**

"**Ziva," Deputy Director David said, sounding amused. He walked around Ziva, assessing her from every angle. Ziva kept her eyes straight.**

"**I see you are slacking off, Ziva," Mr. David said, standing in front of Ziva again.**

"**No, Sir," Ziva said.**

"**Don't lie to me, Ziva," Mr. David yelled and he hit Ziva across the face.**

*****

**Everyone watched as carefully.**

"**Abba?" Ziva said.**

"**Who is Abba?" Abby asked, looking to everyone.**

"**Hebrew for farther," Michel answered her. They watched as she stood still and as Jenny walked carefully towards her, so not to frighten her. Jenny was now in front of her.**

*****

"**Ziva, it's me, Jenny," Jenny said. She did not want to frighten her.**

"**No, Sir," Ziva said.**

"**Ziva, It's, Jenny," Jenny said again. All of sudden Ziva's head flew to her left side. It looked as if she had been slapped. Ziva turned back to face Jenny. Her eyes and face showed no emotion. Jenny scowled inwardly. Ziva was hallucinating that her farther was beating her. The idea had to start from somewhere.**

*****

**Ziva faced her farther again. Her cheek stung but she didn't say a word.**

"**You do not have permission to be sick," Mr. David said and he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Ziva's head.**


	10. Stab to the heart

_**Hey!!! I hope you are enjoying this!!!!! Please review and recommend it to anyone to read!!!!!**_

**Chapter 10**

Ziva froze. She has had a gun pulled on her many times and it was not the first time that had pulled a gun her either.

"Put that gun away," Ziva growled. Mr. David laughed.

"I don't think so, Miss David," Mr. David said. "America has made you soft".

"America has not made me soft," Ziva argued. Mr. David cocked the gun.

"Perhaps Agent DiNozzo has," Mr. David said.

"Leave. Tony. Alone," Ziva snarled.

The others watched horrified. She was imagining that her farther had pulled a gun on her.

"Leave. Tony. Alone," Ziva snarled. Tony was shocked. Had her farther threatened him? Was Ziva defending him?

"Jenny, you must get the cure into her," Ducky stressed. Jenny was looking sad and confused. She took a step forward and Ziva took one back.

"Corner if you have to, Jenny," Gibbs said. They watched as Jenny took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Than kill me," Ziva said. There wasn't a trace of fear in her body language, eyes or face.

"Aren't you going to protest that you are my daughter. How could you kill your own daughter?" Mr. David asked curiously.

"Family means nothing in Mossad," Ziva said, her chin held high.

"Quite right," Mr. David said, stepping closer.

Ziva hit the wall behind her. Mr. David laughed. He pointed the gun at her heart.

"Any last words?" Mr. David asked.

"_NCIS is my family. You were never. I found my soul mate and finally my true family," Ziva said._

_Mr. David snarled. Ziva thought of Tali, she promised that she would be her last thought. She saw her standing with her mother and Ari._

_Jenny took a deep breath, tears streaming down her face. She plunged the syringe into Ziva's chest. Ziva gasped and slowly slid down the wall. Jenny pushed the plunger and the serum went into her heart. Jenny took the syringe out and threw it away. Jenny quickly bent down to Ziva's level. He breathing was heavy. Jenny was proud and in awe. It had pierced her heart and she didn't even scream. Ziva looked up to Jenny._

"_Jenny?" Ziva whispered._

"_I'm here, Ziva," Jenny said, stroking her hair. "Your going to be fine"._

_Ziva chuckled softly._

"_Always anticipate," Ziva croaked and Jenny laughed softly._

"_Thank you, for everything," Ziva croaked. Her eyes started to close._

"_No Ziva! Stay with me," Jenny yelled, slapping her face. Ziva's eyes fluttered._

"_Help me," Jenny screamed to the plasma._

_Gibbs and Tony bolted to the stairs while the others took the elevator. Gibbs and Tony stormed in, beating the others. Gibbs gently pulled Jenny away from Ziva and Tony picked her up and placed her on the cold table._

"_Ziva, come on sweet cheeks, wake up," Tony said frantically. Ziva wasn't moving. Tony checked her pulse and it was very faint. The other came running into autopsy. Michel quickly came up to Ziva and slightly pushed Tony out of the way._

_He hoisted Ziva into a sitting position and began to rub her chest. Ziva's head fell limp against Michel's shoulder._


	11. Surprise at the hospital

**Chapter 11**

**Gibbs held Jenny closed to him while she cried in his chest. McGee was holding onto Abby while she cried and tears fell down his face. Tony was pacing, muttering angrily and close to tears. Michel had instructed them to call an ambulance. Tony demanded to know what he was doing and Michel said that he was rubbing her chest to help with the circulation of her blood so that the serum could get into her blood stream.**

**Ziva was rushed to the hospital and they had all quickly followed. Tony was fuming that Michel had ridden in the ambulance with Ziva and not him. Now they were waiting for any news on Ziva. Michel was standing away from the others, not really wanting to be with them.**

"**It's OK, Jen, you did good," Gibbs soothed Jenny. He had pulled her away from the others to try and calm her down.**

"**I could of killed her," Jenny muttered.**

"**Ducky, said that you did all that he could of done," Gibbs said. He forced her took look into his eyes. Her eyes were reed and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained.**

"**You did everything you could and Ziva will be thankful. Hell we are all, you saved her," Gibbs said. His lips gently grazed hers. He could taste her tears. He pulled her back into a hug and held her close.**

"**Miss, David?" a doctor called.**

"**It's pronounced Dah-vid," Tony said. Everyone immediately crowded around him.**

"**Miss, David is stable. We have tested her blood and the virus is out of her system," the doctor said.**

**Everyone was relieved and Gibbs rubbed Jenny's back.**

"**She was very lucky. That virus could of killed someone in half an hour," the doctor said. Abby gasped. "Miss David, is a fighter. She should be back to normal in a few days".**

"**Can we see her?" Abby asked.**

"**I'm afraid only family can see her at the moment," the doctor said. Everyone looked to Tony.**

"**That would be me," a deep voice sounded from behind them all. Everyone expected it to be Michel but it was not. Jenny's mouth fell open. Nobody else had no idea who it was.**

"**And you are?" the doctor asked.**

"**Her farther," Mr. David said. The doctor nodded. Mr. David and Michel followed the doctor to Ziva's room, leaving everyone staring.**

"**That is, Ziva's farther?" Tony said, aghast.**

"**Should we be surprised that he is here?" Abby said, looking to everyone.**

"**Very," Jenny whispered. Everyone turned to her.**

"**Why?" McGee asked.**

"**Have you ever heard, Ziva talk about her farther?" Jenny asked. Everyone shook their heads.**

"**Exactly. They are not exactly on the best of terms," Jenny said. "I'm wondering if he is here because his daughter is sick or because he nearly lost one of Mossad's best officers and is here to collect the body," **

**Everyone looked to Ziva's room. Curios, they all moved towards her room to eavesdrop.**


	12. Farther daughter bonding

**Chapter twelve **

Ziva's eyes fluttered open and she immediately begun to take in her surroundings. From the colour of the walls and the smell, Ziva concluded that she was in a hospital. She tried to sit up and she herd someone move beside her.

"Good, you are awake," came a deep voice. At first, Ziva thought her eyes were deceiving her. Why would her farther be here?

"Am I in Israel?" Ziva asked.

"No, still in America," Mr. David said.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Michel, told me. I was the one who got the cure to you," Mr. David said.

"Cure?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, you have been ill. A package exploded," Mr. David said, trying to get Ziva to recall her memory.

It hit her fast and hard. She remembered opening the package, showering, autopsy and then everything was fuzzy.

"I remember," Ziva finally said. Mr. David nodded. Ziva was confused. Her farther had never met her at the hospital before.

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked. Mr. David said nothing.

"Say something," Ziva whispered.

"_There is nothing to say, Ziva. I came to save your life and am here to make sure you are OK," _Mr. David said.

"_You came to collect my body," _Ziva answered correctly for him.

"_I want you to come back to Tel Aviv with me," _Mr. David said bluntly.

"What?" Ziva blurted out.

"_It is rude to switch language during conversation, Ziva," _Mr. David snapped.

"_What?" _Ziva repeated.

"_I want you to come home with me, Ziva. I need you back in Mossad," _Mr. David said.

"_But this is my home," _Ziva argued.

"_Israel will all ways be you home and never forget that," _Mr. David snapped.

Ziva flinched slightly.

"_I know that. I want to stay here, with NCIS," _Ziva said. Ziva's farther was silent for awhile. Michel stood in the corner, watching the conversation silently.

"_You have fallen for a man, haven't you," _Mr. David finally said. Ziva made the mistake of looking down.

"_It had better not be Agent Gibbs, because he killed, Ari, remember," _Mr. David said angrily.

"_It is not agent Gibbs," _Ziva said.

"_It is Tony DiNozzo, isn't it," _Mr. David said. He glanced to Michel who nodded. He looked back to Ziva.

"_Yes," _Ziva whispered. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally Mr. David broke the silence.

"_I suppose if he is who truly makes you happy," _Mr. David said grudgingly. Ziva looked up in disbelief. "_He is not Jewish and he will have to respect you religion. If I hear word that he has mistreated you in anyway, and I will know if he has, I will not hesitate to kill the man and I will bring you back to Israel so fast you will be dizzy. Do you understand," _Mr. David warned.

"_I understand, Abba. Thank you," Ziva said. She sat up and kissed both her fathers cheeks, smiling brightly._


	13. Threats

**Chapter thirteen**

**They all quickly moved back from the door as they heard it begin to open. They tried to listen but couldn't understand most of it as they had started talking in Hebrew. They all tried to rearrange their faces to look innocent, but the knew that Mr. David would see right though it. Michel and Mr. David closed the door and looked at the group. His eyes assessed all of them. They lingered on Abby. He was surprised to see the tattoo's and dark clothing that she wore. His eyes also lingered on the Tony.**

"**You are, Tony DiNozzo, yes?" Mr. David said, still looking at Tony.**

**Tony swallowed and was suddenly nervous. He was, after all, Ziva's farther and if she could kill him 18 different way with a paper clip, he hated to see what he could do.**

"**Yes, sir, that's me," Tony managed to spit out. He glared at Tony for a long time.**

"**If you so much as hurt my daughter in anyway, and I will know, I will kill you with my bare hands and it will be slow and very painful. Do you understand?" Mr. David growled.**

"**Yes sir," Tony said weakly. He glared at Tony once more and then turned to the others.**

"**you may go in and see my daughter now," Mr. David said. They all nodded and quickly scurried into the room.**

**Ziva was propped up on the pillows but her eyes were closed. She looked like she was sleeping. Everyone, as silently as they could, stood around her bed.**

"**You do not have to stand in silence you know," Ziva said, without opening her eyes. Abby giggled and Ziva opened her eyes. Abby rushed forwards and hugged Ziva tightly.**

"**I was so worried about you! I couldn't believe it! You couldn't be sick! You kick everyone's butts including common colds," Abby rambled and Ziva laughed softly. Everyone smiled.**

"**Thank you, Abby. For everything that you did for me," Ziva said sincerely. Abby grinned.**

"**You don't have to thank me. I would save your life any day of the week," Abby answered and she hugged Ziva again.**

"**I'm sorry that I remind you of your sister," Abby whispered in her ear. Ziva looked up at her.**

"**Do not be sorry. I love you for you Abby," Ziva whispered back and Abby hugged her tighter. She released her and stepped back.**

**Jenny stepped forward and quickly hugged her.**

"**I was so worried about you," Jenny said and Ziva felt a tear on her cheek.**

"**I cannot be killed that easily," Ziva said with a smug smile. Jenny laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.**

"**In Cairo, you didn't have a scratch on you after all that you did to save me," Jenny said, shaking her head. "I just couldn't believe it". Jenny reached out and touched Ziva's hair and a memory hit her. She remember Jenny stroking her hair when she was throwing up.**

"**Thank you, Jenny. For helping me," Ziva said quietly.**

"**Anything for you, Ziva," Jenny said. Ziva shook her head.**

"**I have never had someone care for me so much, like you did," Ziva said. "My mother died when I was four. I want to thank you for everything". Jenny blushed and hugged Ziva again. She released Ziva and went and stood by Gibbs again.**

**McGee smiled at Ziva.**

"**It's good to see you better. Ziva," McGee said and gave her a quick hug.**

"**Thank you, McGee," Ziva said. **

"**Promise that you will never get sick again. I don't think, Abby, could handle it," McGee joked and Abby punched him in the arm.**

"**Ouch!" he cried.**

"**You were scared too, Timmy," Abby said and McGee blushed.**

"**Ziva, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Gibbs asked. Ziva nodded.**


	14. Wise words from Gibbs

**Chapter 14**

Gibbs motioned for everyone to exit. They all looked curiously at him but they left silently. They sat in silence for a while and Gibbs moved to the door. He thumped it loudly and he could hear Abby and Tony cringe. Ziva chuckled slightly. They were trying to eaves drop. Now truly alone Gibbs sat on the edge of her bed.

"Do you remember anything about what you hallucinated?" Gibbs asked.

"A little bit, yes," Ziva said, barley above a whisper. Gibbs looked at her intently.

"You saw me dancing with, Ari, yes?" Ziva said.

"Yes," Gibbs said bluntly. Ziva sighed.

"What did the team think?" Ziva asked, afraid of the answer.

"I had to tell them that you were his brother," Gibbs said. Ziva inhaled through her nose.

"I said that I was the one who killed him," Ziva said in a horrified whisper.

"No, you didn't. You started talking in Hebrew for the last part," Gibbs said. Ziva exhaled.

"They do not know anything?" Ziva asked, relieved.

"No," Gibbs said.

"Thank you, Gibbs. I know that it is a big favor for you to keep my secret," Ziva said. Ziva was surprised when Gibbs leant forwards and hugged her tightly. Ziva shocked at first, hugged Gibbs back. Her farther had never hugged her before and Gibbs was like a farther to her. She knew that she had been missing out.

Gibbs pulled back.

"We heard what you said about the team," Gibbs said and Ziva froze. They were not meant to hear what she thought of the team. Especially Gibbs and Tony. Ziva was not an emotional person. Ziva swallowed.

"What did I say?" Ziva whispered.

"That we were your family and that you think of me like your farther," Gibbs said. His lips twitched upwards. Ziva continued to look to down.

"You are our family, Ziva. You are my family," Gibbs continued when she didn't say anything. "We will do anything for each other. Never forget that, Ziva. We **are family," Gibbs said.**

**Ziva was shocked. Gibbs was not an emotional person, like her, and she was shocked by his little speech.**

"**Thank you, Gibbs. For everything," Ziva said, finally looking up. Gibbs could tell that she meant it with her whole heart. They hugged once more.**

"**About you and DiNozzo," Gibbs started.**

"**I know, rule 12. Nothing will happen, I promise. If it makes things easier my farther wants me back to Tel Aviv. I will go with him," Ziva said, previous emotion leaving her eyes so she was once again the Mossad officer. Gibbs slapped her over the head. Hard.**

"**You will not be going any where, David. Do you here me?" Gibbs growled. Ziva nodded.**

"**What I was going to say is that rule 12 no longer exists," Gibbs said and Ziva smirked.**

"**Since you and Jenny?" Ziva said with a smirk. Gibbs just glared at her,**

"**When you get together, keep it out of the office," Gibbs said.**

**Gibbs got off the bed.**

"**I'll send DiNozzo in," Gibbs said.**

"**Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva said. Gibbs nodded and was about to walk out the door when Ziva called his name.**

"**Are we really that obvious?" she asked.**

"**Does a bear shit in the woods?" Gibbs asked.**

"**Yes. What has this got to with me and Tony?" Ziva asked, confused. Gibbs shook his head and left leaving Ziva very confused.**


	15. Finally found each other

**Chapter 15**

**Gibbs had found the others sitting on the seats outside Ziva's room. Jenny sent Gibbs a confused look. **

"**Ziva wants to see you, Tony," Gibbs said, sitting down next to Jenny. Tony jumped, suddenly nervous. He could see Mr. David talking to a nurse at the nurses station. **

"**Now," Gibbs snapped and Tony hurried into Ziva's room before he could change his mind. He closed the door quietly and turned to face Ziva. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. It amazed him how she could make hospitals gowns look good when they did not look good on anybody. He saw her looking at him smiling. Tony could help but grin back. He went and sat down on the edge of her bed. **

**Tony picked at his shirt, not looking directly at Ziva.**

"**Why do you look so nervous, Tony? The nurse took away all my weapons," Ziva laughed, joking. Tony cracked a weak smile.**

"**Tony? What is wrong?" Ziva asked, trying to look into his eyes. Finally Tony looked up.**

"**When you were sick, hallucinating, I mean," Tony started and Ziva froze.**

"**You said that you were my soul mate," Tony said.**

"**And you don't believe in soul mates," Ziva whispered, remembering. Ziva looked away from Tony.**

"**That's not true," Tony said, looking up. "I lied that day",**

**Ziva did not look at him. He heart had broken when Tony had said he didn't believe in soul mates. She immediately went back into Mossad mode. She showed no emotion and kept still.**

**Tony noticed that change in Ziva. He had to tell her quickly other wise he will of lost her.**

"**I lied, Ziva. I hadn't found my soul mate. But now I have. You are my soul mate. Just seeing you like that in Autopsy, I couldn't handle it. I'm going to have serious brain damage from the amount of times, Gibbs, head slapped me," Tony said, with a small smile. Ziva did not smile and turned to glare at Tony.**

"**What is it that you are trying to say, Tony?" Ziva snapped.**

**Tony sighed.**

"**I'm trying to say that I want you. I need you," Tony said. He was feeling better. Finally getting this off his chest.**

"**Until you meet a more beautiful woman and you tired of me," Ziva said with a hiss.**

"**Ziva, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. And I will never get tired of you. I never could. I love you," Tony said.**

**Ziva's angry mask fell from her face. **

"**You love me?" Ziva breathed, not daring to believe it.**

"**I love you with all my heart and soul," Tony promised her.**

"**I love you too, Tony," Ziva said and before she could utter another word Tony's lips came crashing down on hers. Ziva was shocked at first and tense but then quickly melted into Tony. Ziva was not used to being told that she was loved. Her sister, Tali, was the only one who ever said that she loved her. Ziva kissed Tony back until air became necessary. They pulled away from each other and were both smiling brightly.**

**The team grinned as they saw Tony and Ziva kiss. McGee had his arms wrapped around Abby and Abby was leaning into him. Gibbs had his arm around Jenny's waits and kissed her head. Everyone was smiling brightly, happy that love had finally been found.**


End file.
